Unbreakable
by temarinekoninja
Summary: Ivan is worried Yao doesn't care about him anymore, how can Yao reassure him? plotless fluff, RussiaxChina


This is a story by me on my old quizilla, but I haven't been there in awhile and thought I might as well upload it here. Just a pointless poorly written and very rushed RussiaxChina fluff oneshot. Hope you like it though!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yaaaooooo-saaan~!!" Ivan said with a fake pout as he and watched his lover flit around the kitchen.

"Hmm? What now Ivan, aru?"

"Kiss me!"

"I'm cooking aru."

"Sooo~?"

"So I can't right now! Maybe later aru!"

Ivan whined and crossed his arms childishly. He did enjoy being with his lover, and his cooking, but for some reason the things Ivan thought were romantic and beautiful in a relationship were ignored or shunned by the Chinese nation, and sometimes he had to ask if he was doing something wrong to push him away. Well ok, maybe the fact that he burned Yao's Hello Kitty coloring book the night before explained why Yao wasn't feeling up to sex, but surely he wouldn't still be denying him affection after he went out and bought a new one right?

The Russian went over the possibilities in his head. Maybe his lover was just playing hard to get? He had a habit of doing that sometimes. It was worth a try! He got up quietly and snuck on his tip toes towards the unknowing nation while he stirred his silly Bok Choy. He almost got close enough to feel the heat radiating from China's body before the smaller nation finally tried to turn, but before he could his lover pounced on him in a rib-cracking hug.

"Yaaaoooo~!!!"

"A-ahh I-Ivan!! I c-can't breathe put me down aru!"

The smaller nation reached for the nearby spoon he had been using to stir and whacked his companion on the head with it. The blow was light, but Ivan whined and pulled away rubbing his head with a sad pout anyway.

"What's wrong dear Yao? Do you not love Ivan anymore~?"

China rolled his eyes and turned back to his cooking.

"I never said that, aru, you did."

"But actions speak louder than words!"

"Just because I don't want you constantly clinging to me and groping me doesn't mean I don't love you! I always show you I love you!"

"How? You explain to Russia now, da?"

China sighed in frustration, and for a moment Russia was worried he was angry with him, not that he would blame him.

For some reason, all throughout the Russian's life whenever he loved something, it left him, or broke. Everyone unfortunate enough to be near him was scared mentally, or for the more persistant, physically. Lithuania, Ukraine, several pets.... Ivan was cursed. But China had been the one thing that had fought back. When he followed him, China would get mad so cutely and yell, and when Ivan tried to take his body, he squirmed and struggled so that even the strong Northern nation had difficulty controlling him. He never broke. He was like the steel in Russia's world of porclain.

Thankfully, China only seemed to be gathering his thoughts, and finally turned back to his lover.

"Well for one, you're in my house, and if I didn't care about you you wouldn't be, aru. I cook for you, invite you over, sleep with you-"

"In more ways than one dear Yao~!" Russia just had to add. The other did not seem amused.

"Yeah, and besides... Love isn't just shown through physical affection Ivan."

".... Then it explain it to me Yao, because I really don't understand."

China sighed again, but thankfully seemed far from losing patience. He grabbed Russia's hand, and lead it to his chest. At first Russia thought China was perhaps inviting him to cop a feel, until he felt where his hand was being placed.

Through the thin material of China's clothes he could feel a soft beating, going almost in perfect rhythm with the beating in his own chest. It was China's heart. Russia looked at China inquisitively. He looked back at him, a knowing yet graceful smile on his lovely face.

"It belongs to you, aru."

Russia's eyes widened slightly. He had heard China say he loved him before... But this felt strange, having him tell him the only thing that kept him alive, the only thing that kept his beautiful eyes open and his beautiful voice ringing was in the Russian's hands, who did nothing but destroy. Did he really trust him so completely?

But Russia really was touched, his love may not give him affection at his every whim, but he already had his heart, which he used to love the one who held it and he in turn returned that feeling, completing a beautiful circle. Russia smiled, truly and happily.

"Yao..... Thank you." Was all he could manage.

China returned the warm smile, seeing that his love must have caught on to his lesson.

"You're welcome aru, and I really do- mmpf!" Before the smaller nation could finish his sentence Russia just had to claim those soft tantalizing lips with his own.

He fully expected the Chinese nation to pull away or struggle, but instead he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back hungrily. Russia slipped his tongue into China's mouth and massaged their tongues together while wrapping his own arms around his smaller lover and pulling him as close to himself as he could, trying very hard to make him one with Mother Russia. In the middle of the heated kiss Russia was sure if he could hold China closely enough for long enough, their heartbeats would melt into one, and they would stay together in that very moment forever, but alas, their lungs did not agree with them and air was more important than their tongue's battle for dominance.

They pulled away, with only their arms still locked around one another and a thin string of saliva connecting their panting lips. Russia wasted no time in leaning down and resting his head in the crook of China's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. The Asian nation responded by tilting his head a bit and gently kissing the Russian's cheek. Russia's hand was resting in the small of China's back now, but it still pulsated slightly to the beat of China's heart. He smiled against the soft skin before him and hugged his love tighter. His love, his strength, had given him his heart. He wouldn't break it if it cost him his life.

"Yao..."

"Yes Ivan...?"

"Your pot is burning~"

"WHAAAT?!?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, not sure if it's still too soon for anyone to notice, but I'm bad at fluffy or smutty scenes. I'm better with thoughts and feelings that actions!! Hopefully it will prove to be an easy obstacle to overcome though, I can't resist the yaoi~


End file.
